In consideration of intrinsic dangers of conventional programs, program problems not only include computer virus problems but also have caused situations which cannot be justified based on the low quality, burdensomeness of management of development, and surging cost, only in view of improvement in usefulness.
It is a known fact that although programs have advantageous effects of convenience, the programs face a situation called the software crisis.
In such a current situation, the actual state of maintenance of program development is a diabolical state where even the will for improvement is precluded. Furthermore, occurrence of computer viruses (hereinafter also simply called “viruses”) has a potential of irresistibly collapsing the computer society, and this field is in a situation where the foundation is shaken in that no one is able to solve this problem. The conventional way where the convenience of advantageous effects is mentioned without sincerely solving the problems of the software crisis cannot be taken any more.
Without sincerely solving the problems of the software crisis, only in one view of convenience, forcible standardization (Procrustean bed) by a strong institutional system has dominated engineers, researchers, and users, that is, almost all parties in this field in the scale of human beings.
Resultantly, as with the fact that people who do not notice the importance of solving program problems make the program problems diabolical, the current policy for virus problems is the same as this fact, and the idea is entirely restricted to blocking of virus invasion at the entry (virus buster). The danger of virus problems is that any virus creator having the capability can participate in virus creation in secrecy and with not being located at all. That is, the seriousness is that the problems are transformed into quantitative problems.
As to the virus problems, it can be conventionally considered that invasion into a program cannot be blocked unless the program exists. The human beings cannot overcome the virus problems without changing the consideration and finding a method of allowing the virus-invaded program itself to disable the virus.
Against such a problem, currently existing products addressing viruses (hereinafter, simply called “products”) are based on a concept of blocking invasion of viruses into programs beforehand. That is, the foundation on which the products depend cannot be established without analyzing secretly obtained virus tags and illegal information analysis invasion fragments. Complete blocking of virus invasion cannot be achieved. That is, intrinsically, the current policy for products cannot serve as intrinsic method of solving virus problems.
The present application is to discuss seriously intrinsic measures against virus invasion problems having advanced in a wrong direction as described above. In this view, there is no technologies to be effectively cited. Consequently, the following list includes literature having common items in view of taking measures against virus problems.